Nothing is Normal in This World
by AbbyAndHayley
Summary: Sometimes things happen...Things that change who you are. But how could anything change me the way the gaiphage is? Love, death and hope can sometimes be found in one person. Rated T for later chapters.
1. I survived

Everything changed that day, the day of the poof, the day that everyone over the age of 15 dissapeared. The FAYZ wall appeared, trapping everyone inside. The first thing I did was go the grocery store. My father was obssesed with the end of the world, he often would lecture me on everything I would need to do incase of an emergency. The thing he said to do first, was to check on the family. Well their all gone, so the second thing is to gather food. I stole about 8 bags of cans, 3 gallons of milk, 2 boxes of fruits and vegtables, also tylenol, toilet paper, bandaids and of course batteries. I loaded them all into the back of my moms, SUV and drove off before the group of kids in the town square noticed me. I loved my home, it felt sercure and safe. It was a small, two story house, located on the edge of perdido beach. The long driveway had trees on either side so the house wasnt visible from the road. I was alot different from the rest of the teenagers. I was quiet, independant, I never did very well in school and I was horrible at sports. Unlike anyone, I was prepared, for something like this. I had the feeling that something was going to change, that I was going to change. I didnt know what, when or how but I knew it was going to happen. I knew that I woud have to be strong, I had to beat the thing calling to me. And I did. My name is Molly Bower, Im 16 years old, and I survived the poof.


	2. See you later

My father loved to look up at the stars, so we already had a telescope set up on the roof. I stepped out of my bedroom window and climed the short ladder to the roof. Repositioning the telescope I was then able to veiw the Town square. Kids from every part of town were gathering in town square, it was obviouse to see that no one else had survived the poof. I decided not to drive to the town square, It would atract to much attention to myself. I hopped on my bike and traveled the mile and a half there. I was only about two blocks away when I started passing kids. To my left I saw a tall guy walking, I then realized it was Nick, the guy I have had a crush on for about a month, we had only talked once before but he was so nice to me, I couldnt help but fall for him. I waved slightley as I passed, he had the cutest smile when he said hello. I got about twenty feet in front of him when it hit me. I Got off and dropped my bike so I could run up to him.

"Your 17!" I yelled as I got closer.

"Yeah, I am," He said, looking confused.

"You are 17 years old..." I said mostly to myself.

"Yes..." He now looked a bit worried.

"Did you see it?" I had to ask. His gaze was no longer locked on me, he seemed to be staring at something to my right that wasnt there. After a few seconds he let out a sigh and noded his head yes.

"Me too." I admitted, After a few seconds of silence I decided it was time to leave.

"Ill see you later," Giving a slight wave good bye I headed back to my bike.

"Molly!" I turned around to see Nick who was waving at me. "Do you want to meet up later?"

"Sure," I said as I smiled like an idiot.

"Meet me at the park in an hour," He said, smiling to.

"Ok, see you then!" I got back on my bike a rode toward town square still with a smile on my face.


	3. Nick

**I'm planning to actually update this, and yes I know it has been almost a year since I did. Sorry about that. Please review or I'm not updating anymore**

Molly's POV

There is something off about me, I don't know what yet, but I have the feeling that I soon will. It is as if something is growing in me, I feel stronger than I used to, better than before. I also feel like this change will have a burden that comes with it, something I can only hope that I will be strong enough to keep under control. I had gone to the town square but lost interest rather quickly. It was all just confused, crying children, something I can not handle. So I left, and headed for the part to meet up with Nick. He was quite mysterious, he never talked about his childhood, never told anyone where he lived before moving here and didn't talk to very many people. That is what made everyone love him, there was nothing hotter than a mysterious bad ass. This wasn't about meeting up with a boy, it was about meeting up with someone who also survived the poof. Looking around the town, it was obvious that Nick and I were the only ones. I had gotten there early, and sat on a wooden picnic table and waiting. Soon enough I saw him walking towards me with the grim look that he always had. It seemed like he was always slightly disappointed with something, and was always thinking. Occasionally in class, I would hear him whisper something that didn't make any sense. No one talked about it, they assumed it was part of his 'broken-hearted, mysterious, bad-ass' personality. One time i heard him say a name, or a word, I wasn't sure which. But I had never heard it before, perhaps it was just another language. It sounded like 'geephage', 'japhage', 'giaphage', or maybe it was 'gophage'. I really can't remember, but what ever it was, based on the way he said it, it was important to him.

"Hello." He said in a plain way, like this was just any other day. The smile and light in his eyes that was there only an hour before, was gone and replaced with confusion.

"What was it for you?" I asked curiously.

"What?" He said after a few seconds of staring at the ground.

"The creature, what did appear as, in order to persuade you." I explained. The memory was clear in my head, my sister had been calling to me. She was only 19 when she had died of cancer. At first I thought that if I took her hand then I would go to heaven to live with her in peace. She begged me to come, said that it was wonderful, with no worries, and that out family was finally going to be back together. I asked her if the place we would go was heaven, if there were angels and a god. She said yes, and described the beauty of it all, and how she it exceeded her expectations. Anyone would have said yes and gone with her, anyone would think that going to heaven was a wonderful idea and that their own sister must be telling the truth. That was the thing, this wasn't my sister. My sister Angie never had any expectations of heaven, she was a strong willed atheist. Of course she never told out parents, only me. We would read books that disproved god just so we could argue with the intense religious people at our school. If god was real, then this was the devil standing in front of me, trying to convince me to be lead to hell where I would be tortured with my own sister. I decided to take my chances and said no. She begged and begged, so I screamed. I screamed No, getting louder each time until the horrid creature tore through her flawless skin. As if she was just a costume that it had been wearing. The crying, angered sound, pierced my ears and made me shake with fear. Then just as suddenly as it came, it disappeared. I was standing in the hallway of my school, crying.

Nick never replied, just sat down and stared at nothing.

"Nick..." I said in almost a whisper. He was mouthing words, things I couldn't possibly understand. I began to hear his voice, not with my ears. It was as if he was speaking in my head. Then I heard a word that was somewhat familiar to me.

"What is the Giaphage?" I asked. His eyes widened, his lips stopping moving, he looked horrified.

"How...How do you know that name?" He asked, now with rage in his eyes, his fists were clenched and so was his jaw.

"I heard you say it.." He jumped up and grabbed my wrist, squeezing it with his powerful hand. His face was only inches from mine as he spoke.

"Never say that name, don't question it, don't try to understand it." _Worship it_. He said in my mind, he let my wrist go and swiftly walked away, leaving me terrified and confused. Something was wrong with him, or_ it_.


End file.
